Brody Weston
Brody Weston is a major character on Glee: The New York Story ''during the fifth and sixth seasons. He was a student at the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. He was in the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. When first introduced to Brody, he is a junior at NYADA. He takes an immediate fancy to Rachel, which doesn't go well with Finn. Brody still remains friends with Rachel, but it takes a while for him to warm up to Finn, with Brody for a while plotting ways to destroy the Glee Club. Brody graduates from NYADA at the end of Season Four, but returns as interim Glee Club director while Finn is in rehab. Despite their rivalry in the first season, he is close friends with Finn Hudson. His most prominent relationship in the series is with Quinn Fabray, who he falls in love with after realizing they had more in common than he thought. He also dates fellow Glee Club member Simone Barberrie, and had a crush on Rachel when he first met her. Brody was a recurring character for the first four seasons before being promoted in the fifth season. He is still a main character in the sixth and final season. It is unclear what profession Brody has in Season Six, but it is evident he does have a job. Biography Brody was born in Helena, Montana on August 31, 1992. His parents are unknown, but what we do know about his family is he was close with his sister growing up. At some point prior to Brody moving to New York, his sister was diagnosed with Leukemia. He stayed by his sister's side until her death, and afterwards he became angry, which explains his behavior in the first season. Personality At first glance, Brody seems to be cocky, angry and at times manipulative. But once he sheds his initial personality, there is a kind, generous and determined person behind it. Brody is aware of his good looks, and for a time used them in order to earn Rachel's interest. However, Brody realized there was more to getting girls than his looks, and decides to work on his personality. Brody doesn't take kindly to not getting what he wants; he and Finn had an intense rivalry over Rachel for the duration of the first season, and when Brody couldn't have Rachel, he decided to destroy Finn's Glee Club from the inside. However, Brody becomes tired of fighting with Finn, especially after Simone hurt Rachel prior to her audition. He is able to put his pride aside and help Finn cheer Rachel up, which results in the two of them slowly becoming friends. He is also somewhat of a romantic at heart; he enjoys reading Nicholas Sparks novels, and was caught by Quinn reading one when they were scheduled to meet at a cafe to learn more about each other. Brody tends to put his guard up regarding his feelings, which was what he did when he first met Quinn. However, Brody is extremely supportive and will stay in the most difficult of situations; he stayed with Quinn throughout her entire cancer battle, despite the fact his sister died of cancer. Relationships '''Brody-Quinn Relationship ''(Quody)' The '''Quinn-Brody '''relationship (commonly known as '''Quody') is the romantic relationship between Quinn Fabray'''and '''Brody Weston. Quinn and Brody initially had animosity for each other when Artie paired them up for his class assignment. Brody assumed Quinn was stuck up and Quinn assumed Brody had no substance. Quinn later realizes Brody is reading a Nicholas Sparks novel, and it piques her interest, although Brody fails to see why Quinn is interested. Later on, Quinn has an anxiety attack during the filming of Artie's class assignment and Brody goes to check on her. Quinn tearfully admits she just wants someone to love her, and Brody decides to take her to Callbacks to show her a fun time. Eventually, Quinn and Brody warm up to each other and Brody admits his sister had passed away from cancer. Quinn becomes touched Brody trusted her with that information, and they get closer, eventually starting a relationship. In Season Five, Quinn is diagnosed with cancer and she's initially worried that Brody will become upset with the thought of losing Quinn. But Brody sticks by Quinn and after she's in remission, Brody proposes to Quinn. While initially hesitant, Quinn accepts Brody's proposal, and the two of them marry during the five-year time jump in Season Six. Brody-Simone Relationship ''(Bromone)'' The Simone-Brody '''relationship (commonly known as '''Bromone) was the former romantic relationship between Simone Barberrie '''and '''Brody Weston. Simone and Brody were known as a scheming pair over the course of the first season, but they developed romantic feelings for each other over the second season. Brody and Simone eventually date, but Simone starts moving quickly in the relationship. Brody ultimately becomes annoyed with her when Simone tries moving her stuffed animals in his locker. After an argument, Simone and Brody break up. Brody becomes jealous when Simone shows interest in Garrett, but Simone doesn't get back together with him. Brody and Simone have an understanding with each other, and the two become friends. Brody-Rachel Relationship ''(Brochel)'' The Rachel-Brody '''relationship (commonly known as '''Brochel) was the short lived relationship between Rachel Berry and Brody Weston. When Rachel first arrives at NYADA, Brody takes a liking to her, and the to of them have dinner at the loft with Finn present. Both Brody and Finn fight for Rachel's affections, and despite Rachel appreciating Brody's affections, she eventually chooses Finn. Trivia * Brody's favorite Nicholas Sparks novel is A Walk To Remember * Brody's favorite gift from his grandparents was an old record player. * Brody is the first character to date / marry someone that wasn't in the New Directions.